bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rays364
hey i saw your wiki i was wondering if you wanted help making about thorak dude it came in this new packaging http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110620020525/bakugan/images/6/60/016_Thorak.jpg it doesn't mention real diecast metal anywhere on it at all. Reply Good to know. I'm living for my dying wish. 02:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I think TS got in an arguement with the wikia staff. 250px Like toy soldiers 12:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Why I didn't Kb u so idk. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 01:00, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Look, AOH did kickban you the first time, and I admit that it was unnecessary. But, the second one was me. You were getting really annoying with all the Reaper business, so that one was needed. You'll be unkickbanned later. Tonight, I start the fire. Tonight, I BREAK AWAY! 23:58, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sign your messages with ~~~~. It helps alot. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 23:20, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :No no, just type the four marks I showed you. I can help you with a custom sig later, and you'd rather people know who sent the message than it looking pretty, correct? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:24, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request As far as I'm concerned, you said "Admin", not "Rollback". Read your original request over again. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| ''Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 21:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hm? Whoever said that you needed to become a Rollback first? You need Adminship before becoming a Bureaucrat, but you can go straight to Adminship. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 21:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kickban You're unkickbanned. Sorry about that. BUST HIS HEAD!!! 23:47, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Unblocked Just don't talk about Reaper like there's no tomorrow. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 23:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Keep in mind you were being kick banned. Your happiness is not taken into account. Thanks ~ RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 23:21, October 17, 2011 (UTC) 2 counts for trolling And the shadow of the day [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'will embrace the world ']]in grey. 23:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You kept braggin about your grades being better. That is trolling I saw 2 posts saying that your graddes were btter. So thats two counts on trolling. Btw, it doesn't matter when your last block was. You break plicy you get warned. And please leave your signature when you post on someone's talk page And the shadow of the day [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'will embrace the world ']]in grey. 23:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) pretty sure I just said leave a signature. I did not see him say you were messed up. And either way your two counts still stand. Whether or not you were offended first. You were still trolling which is a violation of policy And the shadow of the day [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'will embrace the world ']]in grey. 23:53, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Blocked